1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for provisioning of a network access to a mobile communication device having at least one communication interface.
2. Related Art
Mobile communication devices like cell phones, computers, notebooks, game pads, watches and so on need a subscription identity information to gain access to a communication network. Typically, this subscription identity information is stored in a so-called subscriber identity module (SIM). Each SIM comprises a tamper-resistant circuit module, commonly embodied in a small, card-like form factor, where the circuit modules stores credential information for a specific network operator of the communication network. As a consequence, the user of the mobile communication device is tied to a particular network operator by virtue of the programmed SIM. To make the mobile communication device operational, a network operator marks that SIM as active in one or more subscriber databases.
A disadvantage of this procedure is that the user of the mobile communication device is bound to one specific operator once the SIM is activated. I.e., a dynamic switching between different operators depending on parameters like tariff, network bandwidth, network availability and so on, and is only possible by a handover triggered manually by an operator of the communication network to which the mobile communication device is bound. WO-publication 2009/098130 A2 discloses a method to facilitate an over-the-air activation of mobile devices through the use of preliminary subscription identity information maintained in centralized device directory that are accessible by a network operator. The communication devices are preconfigured by their manufacturers to use preliminary access credentials to gain temporary network access for downloading subscription credentials. The network operator which is issuing the subscription credentials can verify that individual devices requesting credentials are trusted. The preliminary credential stored in a secure processing module of the mobile communication device will be replaced by a final credential which is to be stored in the secure processing module, too.
The method disclosed simplifies manufacturing, sales and the registration of mobile communication devices with regard to secure over-the-air provisioning. Furthermore, security is enhanced since the number of actors being responsible for the operation of many of the involved steps is reduced. However, the method disclosed in WO 2009/098130 A2 may enable an automated provisioning process. However, the mobile communication device is bound to one specific operator. As a result, dynamic switching between different operators is not supported by the method according to the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for provisioning of a network access for a mobile communication device which allows the user of the mobile communication device to choose a network access more flexibly.